Samantha Keller
:"Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink Ranger!" :―Samantha Samantha Keller (née Morgan) is the Megaforce Pink Ranger. She is the adopted cousin of fellow ranger teammate, Heather Merrill. She married former teammate J.D. Keller in The Hybrid Girls. Ranger History Megaforce 16-year-old Samantha was taking photos of butterflies and insect life when she came upon Creepox at the edge of a forest. To her surprise, she was teleported to former Power Ranger-turned-mentor, Drew Hale and asked to become the new Pink Ranger. Mega Mission Later Samantha and her best friend, Kelly Hale were turned into worse enemies by Beezara. Even at battle against Beezara, the two still fought each other. When Kelly and Samantha were reminded they were friends, they managed to break free from the spell. Then along with the other Rangers, they defeated Beezara. As a result, Samantha gained access to the Sky Brothers Zord, by Drew. United We Stand In Harmony and Dizchord, it is revealed that she has a beautiful singing voice that she gets from her late mother, and when she sings, the song reminds her of her mother and then nature around her. With the help of J.D. Keller, she uses her singing to counteract Dizchord's attack. It was revealed that J.D. was starting to like Samantha. Harmony and Dizchord Later, she gains the power of Ultra Mode along with the other Rangers. At some point when she was trapped in the dream world, she showed her optimistic side telling the others trapped to never give up on their dreams. Even later, she befriends Rico the Robot, a robot created by Metal Alice that malfunctioned. Even after Rico's memories were erased by Metal Alice, Samantha vowed to save him, which she did. Rico happens to have the same name as Drew Hale's former power ranger teammate. Super Megaforce While X-Borgs invade Lacie's Brainfreeze and only Lacie is still there, Megaforce Pink and Silver comes to save her. Megaforce Silver revealed to her teammates on how the X-Borgs tore up Lacie's Brainfreeze and half of Seaside. Later, she returns to the Command Center to receive her new Super Megaforce powers along with the other rangers. Todd and Samantha go see the former Red Jungle Fury Ranger to learn how to channel their inner animal spirits in order to defeat a monster with powerful magnetic abilities. When the Megazord is damaged in a fight against a monster who uses his staff to steal human's happiness, Samantha uses unconventional methods to defeat this unusual monster. Super Dino Charge Three years after the defeat of the Armada, Samantha returns with the other rangers after they were shocked to learn that Vrak as return from the dead. He puts all five of them under mind-control to destroy a new team of Power Rangers called the Dino Charge rangers. Samantha's cousin and former teammate, Heather attempts to break all five of the megarangers form Vrak's mind-control, but only succeeded in saving four of them, including Samantha. Red Ranger J.D. Keller, now Samantha's boyfriend, remained under Vrak's mind-control. At the Crescent Bay Dino Museum base, Heather's boss Lindsay Cartwright scolded Samantha and three other megarangers for endangering her rangers in an battle involving their enemy Vrak. Heather however defended them from Lindsay's verbal attack, which caused her to quit her job at the museum and end her friendship with Lindsay and all five of the leave the base. When the megarangers try to convince J.D. to break free from the control by reminding him that Vrak is the enemy and J.D. is on good side. Only Heather succeeded in talking J.D. back to good side with help from Dino Charge Red Ranger Jesse Martinez. Then when Vrak kidnaps Lindsay Cartwright, all six of the megarangers worked together to rescue Lindsay from Vrak. This makes Lindsay realize that the megarangers weren't lying about being under Vrak's control and that she made a mistake about them. After both the megarangers and the Dino Charge rangers defeated Vrak, Lindsay apologized to them for her attitude towards them. Her reason for her blunt on them was that she was looking out for Heather and she told them events Heather went through even after her duties as a ranger ended. Samantha tells Heather that she was lucky that the Dino Charge rangers were there to look out for her when she and the others weren't there. Sam also meets Heather's little sister, Hayley, whom Vrak kidnapped to activate his mind-control machine. In Happy Birthday, Heather, Samantha, along with her teammates return to Crescent Bay to attend Heather's 21st birthday at the Dinosaur Museum. Samantha recalled past adventures of Heather's power rangers job. It is revealed that J.D. and Samantha are engaged. The Hybrid Girls In The Hybrid Girls, she marries J.D. Keller and she is now a nurse at Seaside Medical Clinic. In the series story arc featuring villainess, Hydra, Samantha was injured by Hydra while trying to save two girls. The attack left Samantha not only injured but put her in a coma. This devastates her friends, especially her husband, J.D. and her cousin, Heather, causing them to want revenge on Hydra. Personality Samantha is totally in tune with nature, and always on the lookout to protect the environment. So when aliens start attacking her home planet, she takes it personally. She is very best friends with Kelly. She has a cousin named Heather Merrill. She enjoys BMX bike riding and photography. She also seems to love singing. Family *J.D. Keller - Husband *Heather Merrill - Adopted Cousin *D.J. Keller - Son Trivia *Samantha shares a number of similarities with the Yellow Thunderstorm Ranger, Carmen Rodriguez: **Both are singers. **Both are direct and like to get things done. **Both had a firebird zord at some point during their tenure as rangers. **Both are close friends with the youngest female rangers on their respective team. **Both have stated their helmet covers and messes up their hair. **They both have shown romantic interest with red rangers. **They both returned to Power Rangers and found themselves under evil mind-control. *Furthermore, she shares similarities with Carmen's replacement, Claire Mitchell. **Both are environmentalists. **Both are close with the youngest female rangers on their teams. **They both have shown romantic interest with red rangers, and later married them. **Both are calm and sincere. *They were both under evil mind-control. *Samantha is the third Power Ranger to lose a parents. The others were Kayla Thomas, Jaycee Thomas, Jade Shapiro. *Samantha also has a love a fashion and her favorite designer is Kayla Thomas. *Samantha is attracted to fellow ranger, J.D. Keller. The two became a couple in Mega Dino Battle and were married in The Hybrid Girls. *Samantha is the second ranger to enjoy photography. The first was Hunter Dean. *Her wedding to J.D. was shown in The Hybrid Girls. *Samantha is among the four female rangers to go by her married name: Samantha Keller. The other were Susie Gold (Susie Holden), Anna Thomas (Anna Thomas-Carson), and Amber Baldwin (Amber Walsh). *It is revealed in The Hybrid Girls that Samantha is pregnant with her first child. See Also * External Links *http://the-hybrid-girls.wikia.com/wiki/Samantha_Keller Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Runwaygirl20) Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Runwaygirl20)